pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scottie theNerd
No more red links for you >:) [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 06:18, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Why, how kind of you :) -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd]] (argue) 06:29, 19 September 2007 (CEST) About your comment on Build:D/W Fury Spiker Two IAS is not excessive for a dervish....because their IAS has short duration. And there is no other skill fit better than one of the IAS. With the high basic attack of scythe, IAS increase damage output a lot. The attack chain does do more dmg than u said...150... Wild blow, critical attack, that's around 80 damage. Vicious Attack, around 60-100 damage. Reaper Sweep, around 70-110 damage, + deep wound. If you look in this way, that at least 310 damage when you are very unlucky.... Compare to other favor warrior, this build has simple set up and deal more damage, the down side is low AL only.... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Beast ( ) }. Signature As per PvX:SIGN, the image in your signature has to have a redirect to your userpage. Because this can't really be done with the general use skill pictures open to everyone, this means you need to download the rapid fire picture, then upload it to something like Image:ScottieSig.jpg and use that one in your sig. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 21:09, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for the notification. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 06:57, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::Do you want your "argue" to link to your talk page? Cause I don't think it is. You might need to put the parentheses around the entire thing, that is, around the two brackets enclosing your second half of your sig. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:52, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::No, it links properly, the only reason it doesn't display as a link on this page is because if you insert a link to a page on that page, it simply displays as normal text. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:54, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::Oh, that makes sense. Well then cool sig. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:59, 18 November 2007 (CET) GoD sig pic Dude good call. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:38, 22 November 2007 (CET) :That was only five seconds ago O_o -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 18:39, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::That's my supa-freaky skills. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:41, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::Super freaky lack of anything to do? [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 18:58, 22 November 2007 (CET) AB portal Thank you for rewriting solo cap article . your idea was absolutly better, u have better structure and removing aura bomber was good step. As i said -thank you--20px[[User:Korineczek| '''Korineczek']] 02:46, 21 December 2007 (EST) Wintersday Contest Congratulations! Your submission to the Wintersday contest placed first for day 2. After wintersday ends, your submission will be compared with all the other daily winners. The top three finalists will receive a Razer™ Deathadder gaming mouse free of charge. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:09, 23 December 2007 (EST) No Only becouse you dont agreed with HOW winners was picked dont make contest a failure. People worked hard, many submissions - and we have winners, they will get prizes. Submissions, intereset, winners and prizes - makes it complete. And it is OVER now. Again, you are welcome to suggest a better contest. You are not the on you orgonize this contest and not the one giving the prizes - so you kinda not in position to tell people who to how to pick the winners. Hell I don't like the rules of lottery - I never win - dose not make it a failure. gcardinal 03:48, 3 January 2008 (EST) :He is not objecting to that, gcard. He is pointing out the lack of communication that occurred - and, to be honest, he's right, there wasn't a lot of communication, which we've learned for next time. Don't make this personal, and certainly don't protect his talk page so he can't do anything about it. -- Armond Warblade 04:08, 3 January 2008 (EST) :: Oh sorry was in a hurry to put in on a watch and clicked on a wrong link lol. Now he will surly kill me .) gcardinal 04:15, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::: And sure I understand that we made mistakes but the only was to fix this as I see it - it to hold another new contest with better set of rules and with me not going on vication. gcardinal 04:16, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::Wow, gcard really needs to think before he comments. Pulling off a "You have no right to tell me how to run this contest" is way too low and mean. Might I suggest you go and think about how real companies are run... There is no reason to inflict personal hatred on someone simply because he (and a lot of others) found the contest judgement to be unfair. It quite frankly was unfair. He is not whining about winning or losing (not also withstanding that your 100e consolation prize was really just rubbing salt into the wounds - it does not make everything better), but making suggestions and outlining the flaws of the contest. As for your lottery analogy, that was epic fail. I can see so much wrong with such an analogy but I'll leave you to think about it. And as for your last comment: "it to hold another new contest with better set of rules and with me not going on vication", to begin a new contest and make sure it doesn't go downhill like this one did, you need to first ANALYSE the results and learn from the test results as he discussed on the contest talk page. --Call Me Rexy 04:33, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::First, NPA. Read it and abide by it. :::::Second; yes, this contest was a sandbox deal. We have much to learn from it, and (most importantly) time to organize the next one - this first one just sort of happened with the onset of Razer sponsorship and the admins did the best they could with limited knowledge of any semblance of a plan and, as Scottie theNerd pointed out, very little communication. These are both things that will improve for the next contest, and both will change the contest significantly. I can't really defend our first contest, but I can assure you that the next one will be better. -Auron 04:40, 3 January 2008 (EST) Heh, I was kind of about to jump gcard for protting my page (lul geddit???). All is forgiven. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 04:28, 3 January 2008 (EST) : Call Me Rexy - please quote when pointing to my comments. Auron did say it all - can't say it any better. Again sorry for the mistakes - was a test. gcardinal 04:46, 3 January 2008 (EST) Hi I apologize for the errant comment on your RfA.I have not noticed you at all, only recently. I do notice that you have never been properly welcomed to this wiki that you have contributed in. Welcome to the wiki, Scottie, and good luck on becoming an admin. BaineTheBotter 10:09, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Nothing wrong with that, and you do put forward a valid point. I came over from GWiki after PvXWiki branched from it, so you could say I've always been around -- browsing the site, if not contributing. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 10:12, 3 January 2008 (EST) Congrats On your future adminship (meaning, you are supporteed by both Auron and GC, gg) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:40, 3 January 2008 (EST) :and opposed by noone.Bob fregman 23:26, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Not anymore. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 13:09, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::Well, they're stupid so it doesn't count. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:33, 8 January 2008 (EST) Vimsin Hey, nice vote you gave, thanks. I just wanted to put an old, nearly classic build on PvX, but it looks like the community doesn't want that. You kinda said it does have some potential though, "ViM!" + an assassin chain. Any ideas? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:06, 6 January 2008 (EST) :The biggest problem is that vim is an elite, and so you're sacrificing AoD for it. :/ If there were a nonelite version of it, I'd jump faster than you could blink. -- Armond Warblade 16:18, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::It's not so much that the community doesn't want it, but the community prefers builds that are proven to work. When a build is clearly non-functional, there is little point in keeping it, unless it was an old vetted build that gets archived. Anyway, as Armond said, the problem with a Vimsin is that the elite slot is used by VIM, severely restricting what the Assassin can do. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 00:57, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::So, no ViM + chain after all. Oh well, boonprot got vetted too (in Other, but still), so I just uploaded it. Maybe leave the past alone after all. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::Just give Anet a few weeks to cycle through the meta. I mean, we've got IWAY. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 11:02, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::Now that you mention it, I feel like a new skill balance. The game could use it. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:57, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Unfortunately Izzy's AFK and hasn't left Ensign in charge, so you'll have to wait until GW2 for that. --71.229.204.25 01:34, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Goddammit, Ensign and Izzy's position should have been switched in the first place anyway. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:33, 8 January 2008 (EST) Just so we're clear I no longer like you and your massive walls of text. I leave for work and Real Vetting talk looks like an essay I have due tomorrow, except done. Haha.. Good god you guys like to type a lot. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:30, 8 January 2008 (EST) Got MSN? ^. I'd like to chat, if you have time. mc_vcw@hotmail.com -- Armond Warblade 01:51, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Ignore me, I just got lern2read. -- Armond Warblade 01:55, 8 January 2008 (EST) Need help, you can delete this after you've read it... Yo scottie, you seem to know like everything, I got a question: do you know whether Elemental Flame stack the burning when (for example)Incendiary Bonds ends?? plz respond on my talk thnx. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frans ( ) }. :doesnt stack ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:47, 11 January 2008 (EST) Argue your sig says argue, so... you're stewpeed. support/oppose/pancake? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 18:56, 11 January 2008 (EST) :normal cake plz -- Armond Warblade 22:51, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::cookiez - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:52, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::: — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 10:54, 12 January 2008 (EST) Adminship Gratz.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:40, 21 January 2008 (EST) What he said. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 00:44, 21 January 2008 (EST) You deserve it. -- Armond Warblade 00:50, 21 January 2008 (EST) +1 --71.229 00:51, 21 January 2008 (EST) :CONGRATS :D!!!--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:15, 21 January 2008 (EST) :CONGRATS :D!!! [[User:Viet| '''viзти']][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 03:17, 21 January 2008 (EST) :: ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:44, 21 January 2008 (EST) Congratulations. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:46, 21 January 2008 (EST) Congratulations on becoming an administrator! You'll get tired of it pretty quickly. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:42, 21 January 2008 (EST) - gg ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:01, 21 January 2008 (EST) :IE FAILS — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:29, 21 January 2008 (EST) GJ Scottie. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 15:06, 22 January 2008 (EST) grats - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:53, 22 January 2008 (EST) Congratulations indeed. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 09:50, 24 January 2008 (EST) Grats man :D Fishy Moo 06:47, 28 January 2008 (EST) Congrats to u.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'' 22:40, 29 January 2008 (EST) Proffession contest http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Design-A-Profession_Contest you said different race was ok if I could explain why. If human does not quite fit the profession as primary is that reason enough?(Don't want to say any details regarding my submission ^^) And could you give me your e-mail adress? Oh and it's ok to send it late in the contest (like 20 februari)? Sorry for asking that much, maybe I simply cannot read. Frans 16:50, 5 February 2008 (EST) One more thing (you probably sigh now): What's SYSOP?-- Frans 16:51, 5 February 2008 (EST) :admin ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:54, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh okay, ty. Frans 16:54, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::It stands for System Operator, it's one of two kinds of Administrators, the other being Bureaucrats. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:01, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::"Doesn't fit the description" is not enough reason to use another race. You can still use it, but remember that you will be judged on balance and cohesion. If you design a profession that stands out so much that it cannot fit in with the current game, you will lose points. My contact address is listed in PvX:ADMIN and User:Scottie theNerd. You can submit anytime you want before the deadline (February 21st 2008). -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:51, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::A different skin without different size or properties shouldn't be imbalanced, but however, I'll try to explain the reason behind a different race.-- Frans 14:00, 6 February 2008 (EST) Diff race isnn necessary anymore, also I wonder whether it's allowed to make a word document not written in PvXwiki language nor javascript. Frans 13:29, 8 February 2008 (EST) Lol I play gw for like 1,5 year and found out 5 min. ago you can combine dye colors. >.< Frans 14:20, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Uh...so what language did you intend to write it in? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 19:14, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::English, I sent it, could u send a confirmation e-mail to styxx@live.nl when you have received it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frans ( ) }. :::I don't have access to the contest inbox, so I can't confirm with you. If you mean that you want to submit an entry that does not use PvXwiki code, that's acceptable. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 14:36, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::I misunderstood that. I received your entry, but you are supposed to mail entries to contest@pvxwiki.com -- not my personal address. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 14:39, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::You don't respond on ur mail, so I'll ask here: I just read your comment on my mail at pvxwiki.com, do I still have to submit it to contest@pvxwiki.com or did u forward it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frans ( ) }. ::::::You need to resend it to contest@pvxwiki.com. Any entries that aren't sent there by the submitter can be ignored. -- Armond Warblade 20:37, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::::The contest rules clearly states that entries must be sent to contest@pvxwiki.com. I don't know why you sent it to me. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:18, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Because you're an admin =] Frans 16:04, 17 February 2008 (EST) owait Bog Fregman, eh? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:18, 17 February 2008 (EST) :eh indeed. Bob fregman 23:02, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::wtf?86.86.36.63 06:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 07:17, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::? Bob fregman 08:08, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::? Frans 10:20, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::wut? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:16, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::::no u. --20pxGuildof 18:32, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::wtf? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:12, 23 February 2008 (EST) I'd like to have your opinion about this, since rickyvantof thinks it's trash, but can't give a proper reason. If it is trash, I'd like to have an explanation, which you can probably give, since you seem to know everything. Frans 14:34, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Find me a reason to not run it over dev hammer... -- Armond Warblade 20:28, 25 February 2008 (EST) since you seem to know everything. EPEEN READY TO BLOOOOOOOOOW — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:35, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Innovation Here ya go, thought I would help you guys out here. Innovation - 1 : the introduction of something new 2 : a new idea, method, or device I don't care what PvX:Vetting says, but innovation is not common or presently "in use", it is the birth of something. You removed my vote on that one TA team build, or someone else did (doesn't matter), because I know what the word really means. lol, okay. You guys need to restate your lame policies, or learn what they actually mean. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User_talk:Mahsa|'sa']] 04:59, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :give it up. they've been told before many times, but the bunch of kids ruling pvx don't care as long as they can go on removing votes to place builds in the cat they like. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 06:17, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::There has been discussion on renaming and redefining the criteria in PvX:VETTING. So far, it seems that gcardinal refuses to consider changing anything in the Vetting policy before the search engine is rolled out...whenever that will be. I am aware of what the word "Innovation" means, and I agree that it is not an appropriate term to describe the criteria; and a similar case goes for Universality. However, that policy dictates with the Innovation criteria is, and that is how Build Masters and Administrators are obliged to remove votes. If you disregard the criteria defined by PvX:VETTING on the basis of semantics, your votes will continue to be removed. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 10:21, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::That's a smart way to run things. I'm glad you guys are running the show. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User_talk:Mahsa|'sa']] 22:57, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Build:R/Mo Prepared Concussion Ranger The ratings are indeed correct, however they don't reflect their opinion. If BHA is better that doesn't mean this build deserves a 2 in effectiveness, but it should rather get low universality rating. The build is obviously effective therefore giving a 2 in effectiveness is wrong if the only reason you can provide is BHA is better. Also they should stick their stupid innovation rating up their ass considering changing that and voting accordingly to "is/will this become meta". (Quoted by Godly) The three 1.9 overall votes make no sense basicly. Can you please look over them?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:24, 29 March 2008 (EDT) User:Crossfirexiv/Skill Contest Please Join.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:10, 31 March 2008 (EDT) This May want to up your vote. RoD is 3s recharge now. ~~ 22:51, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Donde Esta? You've been gone for a while. Where art though? --20pxGuildof 20:54, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Haven't been playing GW lately. Still checking into the wikis daily though. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 03:09, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Dual me in Auto Assault Can you please remove Goldenstars vote as he says that two SA sins can't kill anything. But there are two paras with Spear attacks that spike with the sins.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 20:46, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Goldenstar has a valid point. I will not remove his vote. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 06:28, 13 May 2008 (EDT) GJ Woot.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:46, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Trying to pull a Wizardboy, eh? -- Armond Warblade 19:05, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::U forgot the (grace period expired) on the third build :P 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:28, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Vote wiping TBH I thought you could just delete the build and then restore it instead of individually removing them all :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:39, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Ehm About your vote on Build:W/N Armor Cleaver, the Cracked Armor is used to inflict Deep Wound from Body Blow, good vote but the reason is wrong. Frosty No U! 07:35, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :I am aware of Body Blow's secondary effect, but that still doesn't make much use of Cracked Armor. The build basically stretches the bar into 2-3 skills and another profession, which is exactly what Eviscerate is meant to compress. All that build does is exchange Eviscerate for a crap Elite. If you're going to sacrifice the best axe elite and use a clumsier combination, you'd better be using a worthy elite. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 07:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ah you said "many skills" not any, misread. My bad. Frosty No U! 07:40, 13 August 2008 (EDT) RE: Build:W/P Javilineer I have explained in great detail on the talk page what is incorrect about their assumptions. I have explained why their votes are wrong. Prior to your response on the Admin noticeboard, even. As I understood it, that is the place to seek help in resolving problems, and the votes on that build do not reflect what the build is designed to do. I would ask that you read the talk page. --68.229.250.165 04:25, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :You explained on the talk page how you disagree, not how their votes are wrong. Their comments are valid and are allowed to remain unless proven otherwise. The other users have pointed out that the skill selection is sub-par for PvE and RA, and have argued that it is a redundant character build in Fort Aspenwood. You tagged the build for the above categories and the community have voted as such. You could have made it exclusively for Fort Aspenwood, but I doubt it would garner more support than it has now. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 07:47, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::So the words of people who haven't bothered to play the build, play Fort Aspenwood, or think at all in unorthodox scenarios are somehow more prestigious and valuable? I've explained why their points are wrong. I've explained why their votes are wrong. You are not being a very impartial judge here. - 68.229.250.165 18:04, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::You're complaining about votes on a warrior with Barbed Spear, who uses Maiming Spear on turtles and tries to be a tank in PvP? Wouldn't you be better off trying to right the wrongs of evil on a more worthy build? :::On another note, anything that build can do, a BA ranger can do better. Far, far better. -- Armond Warblade 19:16, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You have no idea what you are talking about, sysop or not. This is FORT ASPENWOOD. It is not strictly PvP. It isn't GvG, it isn't TA. It is built for a purpose.. Singling out individual skills as if they somehow automatically disqualify a build from consideration is another failure of an argument. The BA ranger CANNOT delay a turtle for half game, solo, that is being healed by a monk, while being attacked by multiple players and npcs. Thus your argument is invalid, because this build is capable of that. - 68.229.250.165 19:26, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::P.S. why would you use maiming spear on the turtle? You don't, it is for delaying and killing players in FA. - 68.229.250.165 19:28, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::But, the BA ranger can delay the turtle - it's called "keeping it respawning for the entire match". I've done it. :::::You only get eight skills. If one of them is bad, you're working at around 87.5% effectiveness. I pointed out two skills - you're now working at 75% effectiveness. Why would I take that over a build with eight good skills? (I'm not even going into the rest of the horrible skills.) :::::If you're being attacked by the turtle, the NPCs, and other players, you're going to die, tbh. -10 damage isn't enough to save you from that. :::::My argument isn't invalid simply because the BA ranger can't tank; your build can't spread conditions, deal effective damage, deny enemy healers their energy, interrupt critical skills (what good is a turtle that can't get off a single shot?), remove conditions from itself or allies, or effectively counter degen. All of which, really, adds up to be a lot more than "tank". :::::-- Armond Warblade 19:37, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::-10? It's a bit higher than that. Try -14 with a minor rune. You aren't even theorycrafting right. You will survive, short of attack-specific hate, and will still live awhile with heavy degen. A BA ranger won't delay a turtle for half the match like this build can, one that is being healed by one or more monks/ritualists. Delay is the name of the format. This is very good at that. - 68.229.250.165 19:53, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you are not satisfied with my decision, you are entitled to request a third opinion from another admin or Build Master. For the record, "impartial" does not mean I have to agree with you. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 23:03, 16 August 2008 (EDT) me and u has the trollage <3 -- Jebuscontests 14:28, 23 November 2008 (EST) :Do you understand what the word troll means? Youve used it like 50 times and im convinced that you dont understand what it is. • Saint TALK 14:29, 23 November 2008(EST) ::no u. -- Jebuscontests 20:13, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::Trolling is a method of fishing where one or more fishing lines, baited with lures or bait fish, are drawn through the water behind a moving boat. Trolling is used to catch pelagic fish such as mackerel and kingfish. lol. -- Jebuscontests 20:14, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::Using words without adequate understanding of their meanings is like not milking a cow to store milk for later use; both equally as fruitless and only shows how ignorant a person is.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:51, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::Wow. I'm touched. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:55, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It's not some tragic drama, so don't be.152.226.7.213 21:01, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::That is called TRAWLING Jebus.... - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:15, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::Ups, my bad, didn't read it properly. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:32, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Trolls...--ShadowRelyk 22:44, 3 December 2008 (EST) result of an attempt to match wiz's RfA gogogo ull find out when you get there 18:55, 9 December 2008 (EST) :171 results...pretty hefty, but most of them are the same article with two or three tags. The most painful part is sorting them out. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:33, 11 December 2008 (EST) Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred Grace period exipred --92.2.77.158 10:54, 31 December 2008 (EST) :I know. I'm using a keyboard macro and it keeps swapping those two letters. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 10:56, 31 December 2008 (EST) Wow you really hate graceexpired amirite 22:47, 7 January 2009 (EST)